Through the Motions
by newxyorkxloser
Summary: She understands this, too. She gets it because she gets everything about you. She gets every little detail and all the strange little things you do and why you do them and what they mean and what she's supposed to do CarlyxSam oneshot


"Hey you," You're mumbling, and you're not even bothering to turn around and look at her because you're just that comfortable with her and you know that it's her and you really, really don't want to move right now because everything just feels so perfect. This roof feels perfect and this air and this night and the sound of the city below your dangling feet and the smells all around you and the feeling that you're so much smaller than you feel sometimes.

This is perfect.

The moon's half full and there's stars all over and even though you're in the city, you can see them. You can see so many of them, even though you're really not supposed to be able to see any because the air's so polluted and there's so many lights, but you see them just as well as you can see your breath in the air like cigarette smoke every time you exhale.

It's colder than you remember it ever being this time of year but that doesn't bother you either, and now that you think about it, you're pretty sure that nothing much of anything could bother you right now. Not the fact that you're out here in shorts and a t-shirt when you can see your breath or all the scars on your legs that you're sure must be turning purple right now or even the fact that you're realizing that you grew up way too fast.

You just want this moment. You want this moment and you want it for the rest of time and nothing's going to change that.

You can hear her shifting behind you, and she knows you. Oh, god she knows you so well and it's so beautiful you could cry. It's beautiful because she's beautiful, and everything she does is beautiful and that's why she's here, because beauty is perfection and this night is perfection. She knows everything that's going through your mind right now and she knows that words simply can't embody anything at all that you're feeling. They can't even come close and maybe if she touches you just right, the way she's always been able to touch your heart, she'll be scratching the surface of how you feel right now.

And you don't really understand why you feel this way, you just know that the feeling is there and it's important and if you disturb it, it's not going to come back for a long, long time and you don't want it to go away because it's perfect, and perfection feels so good when it ripples through all the little parts of your body and makes you shiver, and not because of the cold but just because that's how it makes you feel.

"Babe.." She whispers in your ear, and you can feel all the little hairs standing on end as she wraps her arms around your waist and you can feel her breathing on the sensitive little patch of skin behind your ear and she knows what it does to you, and that's probably why she does this so much.

You want to moan. You want her to make you moan and you want her to fuck you. No, no you don't, you want her to make love to you and you want her to hold you as you cum, and you want to feel her body working against yours, and all the muscles in her shoulders contracting while she works away at your body and you sit there with your arms around her and you breathe hard, because it's all you can bring yourself to do. You want her. You want her and you need to have her because that's what this night is telling you has to happen.

You want her name on your lips and running off your tongue and all over your teeth, the same way you want her lips and her body to be.

She understands this, too. She gets it because she gets everything about you. She gets every little detail and all the strange little things you do and why you do them and what they mean and what she's supposed to do, and she even understands that everything you do, you do thinking of her and you want her to react because all you've ever wanted was to have her pay attention to you all the time.

You're in love with her. You're in love with her and you always have been, ever since you first met her, and you're sure that you're always going to. You want to always feel her arms around you and you always want her breath behind your ear and you want her to always be the one who drives you so absolutely insane. And you've hardly had anybody before her, but you've had enough to know that she's special, and what the two of you have is special, and anybody who tries to touch that is absolutely crazy.

"Sam.." You half mumble, half moan, because this night insists that you moan, and you can't disappoint it now. Her name rolls off your tongue and you feel your insides ripple just thinking about her, even when she's sitting right behind you with her arms all over your shaking, nervous wreck of a body. Her name is perfect. Her name on your tongue feels like her mouth on your stomach when your back arches forward and you're past the point of even moaning, and she's made you cum and the fact that it's her makes it that much better. And yes, you do bring everything with her back to sex, because that's just how you think tonight.

You feel her lips on your neck and it's sensual but it's not sexual. She doesn't want sex right now and actually, you've decided that you don't, either. You want to sit here with her and you want to watch the traffic stories below your dangling feet and you want to watch the world and you want to feel so much bigger and you want to see what it is that everybody else has that you seem to have been missing for so many years.

"Carly.." She whispers, and it feels perfect. It feels so, so perfect and everything fits the way it always has, even when you were both teenagers and these moments were so few and far between because you were both scared, so, so scared.

It's been fourteen years since you first met her and she still takes your breath away. She's perfect. She's even more perfect than this moment, and you really don't remember what was so great about tonight and this roof and this world, now that you look back and think. You've been sitting here and you've been so amazed and now that you think about it, you're really just acting drunk.

She still gives you goosebumps. You still feel your heart race and beat in leaps and bounds when she whispers that she loves only you, Carly Shay, and she runs her fingers gently through your hair in one of those tender displays of affection that she's always saved for only you.

And you still feel yourself blushing the tiniest little bit, and you still feel so incredibly happy when you mumble that you love her too.

--

..This is probably the fastest I've ever written a story.. Ever. xD

I don't even know where this came from. It just sorta.. plopped out. I think that the basic premise is clear enough, but then again.. I wrote it, so of course I'd think that.. if it's too vague, just let me know and I'll.. unvaguify it? xD

:3 Rawr.


End file.
